Wabbajack (Skyrim)
The Wabbajack is a Daedric Artifact of Sheogorath, given to the Dragonborn during the quest The Mind of Madness. The mysterious staff that casts an unpredictable spell which ranges from transforming enemies into other creatures to casting a random Destruction spell to even healing your enemies. These abilities are able to completely alter the course of battle by transforming an enemy into a lesser creature, like a rabbit, or into a stronger being, such as a Dremora. The Wabbajack is one of five Daedric Artifacts made by the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. Its unpredictable nature is a reflection upon Sheogorath's own chaos, choosing at random to either help or hinder those he or it encounters. Known Effects *Fireball *Thunderbolt *Frost Rune effect explosion *Heals *Disintegrate *Transformation effects **Effect canceled on hit: Chicken, Rabbit, Dremora Lord,' sometimes' random Draugr Ex. Jyrik Gauldurson , Goat, Spectral, Mud Crab, **Effects that eliminates target: Sweetroll, fountain of Septims. *Invisibility on Target (Can turn transformed targets invisible). *Summoning Dremora to fight for target *Instant kill (ghostly remains after kill) *Ice Spike *Instant kill (without ghostly remains) *Flee *Summon Effects: Mudcrab, Daedra, rabbit, chicken. *Drain Stamina *Paralyze *Can move enemy armor from equipped to inventory. *Absorb health *NPC explodes, turns into ghostly remains and scattered gold and pitchforks. Taking the gold counts as stealing. *Target killed, random books spawn *Sheogorath may appear to sing and dance. Follower level Transforming a Follower into a creature then letting them change back is currently the only way to force a Follower to level up to match the player's level on the PS3 and Xbox version of Skyrim. NPCs in Skyrim are otherwise permanently locked at the level in which they are first spawned (when the player first encounters them). This issue is also present in the PC version of the game, but on the PC it can be corrected with console commands. Trivia *In keeping with the Lewis Carroll theme of insanity and allusions to 'Alice in Wonderland', the name of the artifact could be seen as a pun on the title of the poem 'Jabberwocky ', also written by Lewis Carroll. *The head of the staff resembles three of Sheogorath's faces in differing moods that the Daedric lord tends to jump through during conversation, and life. *If the staff's effect that transforms the target into a mud crab is cast on a mud crab, it will grow larger. *A character called Madwoman can appear at random locations and may request to be hit with a spell from the Wabbajack. *Wabbajack has a higher chance of instantly killing or turning Dwarven Centurions into sweetrolls. *Another copy obtained using the coc qasmoke console code has an enchantment described as "It's all you've got..." Bugs * Transformation effects on guards do not change them, but instead summons whatever they were supposed to change into next to them. However this often makes the guard stop attacking you. This is because the transformation effect normally works by de-spawning an NPC and spawning a generic creature in their place; for some reason, guards cannot be despawned even using the console. *When attacking a creature and it dies while the transformation is happening it may spawn that item. * Attacking a summoned Dremora Lord with Wabbajack may cause the game to crash. *When given to followers, it appears to only do the damage effect rather than the variety of transformation effects it was intended to do. * If a spawned Dremora Lord fades while decapitating sometimes they remain alive without a head, but when you speak to them their speech options don't work, rendering them useless. *The Wabbajack seems to disappear when placed in a weapon display case in Hjerim. *Rarely when you use the Wabbajack on a creature or humanoid and it transforms the target it may never turn back and be stuck like that unable to be damaged. (Ex. Redguard transforms into Daedra, it cannot die, and will never turn back) *Sometimes, If you pick up the transformed sweet roll, The image will still be there, But you can't pick it up. ru:Ваббаджек (Skyrim) de:"Wabbajack" Category:Staves Category:Skyrim: Staves Category:Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards